


Mystery Girl

by Barricorn



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricorn/pseuds/Barricorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started on that fateful day. My name is Jade Nitram and one party changed my life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Girl

"Don't worry love, I'll be gentle." I thought that's what the drunk man said, everything was a blur. I shouldn't have gone to the party.

It was my best friend's birthday party, her parents were out of town and she wanted to do something exciting. So she held an open house. People we didn't even know showed up. It was too much, so I went outside to get some air. A man came down and sat with me, he smelt of alcohol but he seemed nice enough, he offered me a bottle of water. I didn't want to be drinking beer or vodka or anything like that, so I happily accepted the kind offer. I was wrong. It contained GHB. He tried to rape me, and nearly succeeded. I was close to unconsciousness when she appeared. She saved me from him but before she absconded, she threw something onto my chest It was a beautiful silver bracelet.

I woke up in hospital two days later. The bracelet and a vase full of beautiful white roses. I asked the nurse about them, she said that a girl left them, but her face was covered. "She seemed so nice, but when I asked who she was, she said it's best not to know. I don't know what her problem was. But she said to tell you that she hopes you like the bracelet and the flowers. I'll tell you something though, she had an Irish accent. Looks live you've got yourself a guardian leprechaun." And then she burst into laughter.

"That's not very funny. It's actually borderline racist." I nearly screamed at the nurse. I don't tolerate racism, especially against people with sexy accents. "Ugh, whatever. When can I leave?"

"As soon as the doctor takes a look and you and says so. Duh."

I was not warming up to the nurse. But the doctor took a look at me and said I could leave so I went home and straight to my room. As I sat on my bed, it finally hit me that I was nearly raped. I became motionless for three hours, only moving when I remembered the bracelet. And that I needed to put the roses in some water. I examined the bracelet, it was beautiful. A smooth silver band with small diamonds around an engraving. It was my name, Jade Nitram. It stunned me, but I thought it was sweet, so I put it on. I had told my parents it was an apology from my friend. They believed it, she was so distraught that it was her party that nearly got me violated. I forgave her though, it wasn't her fault.

The next day at school was... Weird. Everyone was saying hi to me. I wasn't used to this, I was a nerd. Usually when people spoke to me, they were picking on me. But I had four guys ask me on a date. I thought maybe they were being nice to me because of what happened, but I didn't hear anybody talking about it. When the most popular girl in school offered to pay me for helping her with biology, I snapped.

"Okay, enough! What is with everyone? Just because I was nearly raped does not mean I want everybody's sympathy!" But she looked so stunned. Like she had no idea what I was talking about. "What?"

She stammered for a bit but finally responded, "I.. I didn't know about that. Oh my gosh, I am like, **so** sorry! Are you okay? Can I do anything to help? Do you want me to carry your bag for you?"

"SHUT UP, KELLY! No, I don't need any help! I'm fine. Leave me alone." I didn't know what to do. I had to get away, I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a cubical. After a few minutes, the bell rung and I heard everybody leave. I started to cry my eyes out. But then I heard some footsteps and tried to be silent, even though they no doubt already knew I was in here.

"Jade, are you in here?" It was Kelly. "Look, I'm really sorry. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. And I don't think anybody heard you, everybody was in their own little world from what I could tell. I really am sorry, Jade." She was getting closer to my cubical, so I decided to just come out. "Oh, Jade!" She attacked me with a hug. As if my day could get any weirder than this. And it didn't. People kept saying hi and being nice but nobody else offered to do things for me, or tried to hug me. And nobody said anything about the party. 

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into two months. Nothing changed from that first day. I had officially become popular, they even accepted my best friend to be a popular kid. I was so pleased that I didn't allow myself to get brainwashed by popularity so much that I would forget my best friend. Things were going so well. I even found a guy I really liked and we started dating, it had only been just over a month but we had so much fun together and I felt I could tell him anything. Well, almost anything. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about that mysterious Irish girl. I thought about her every night. But it wasn't pleasant. I was losing sleep. Any time I remembered her, I remembered that man. My sleep was ruined by nightmares. At first they were replays of what happened, but he started to get further every night. Last night was so bad that he finished before she came, he was gone. All she could do was get me to the hospital. I woke up in sweat, so angry at her for not saving me this time. I knew it was just a dream, but I hated her for letting him rape me. I tore the bracelet off and threw it across my room. In the morning I just left it there, lying on my floor. I didn't touch it before going to school.

I couldn't believe it, nobody spoke to me that day. It was like before, except they didn't bully me. So I guess it wasn't terrible. But I felt so empty without being able to talk to anyone. My boyfriend wasn't at school that day so I don't know if he would have ignored me too, I like to think he wouldn't have if he were there. I got home and called him to make sure he was okay, but he didn't answer. I wanted him to know I was hoping he was okay, so I sent him a text, "hey bb, didnt c u at school 2day, hope ur ok."

A few minutes later, my phone goes off, "soz jade, its not working. still frenz?" I could not believe this was happening. One day everything is going great, the next nobody talks to me and then my boyfriend breaks up with me. Via text. I was so mad, but if that's how he treats a girl then I'm glad he broke up with me. I didn't think that way back then though. I needed to get away for a while. I put my phone under my pillow and picked up my iPod. I didn't want to talk to anyone, and I didn't want them talking to me. I was about to leave when I remembered the bracelet, still lying on my floor. I picked it up and put it in my pocket and then walked out the door.

I had this secret place near the park. I always went there when things got hard, to help clear my head. It takes a bit of crawling, so I only went when I had lots of spare time, it would hurt my knees if I had to keep going in and out. I crawled in and just sat at the entrance for a while, I didn't even notice she was there. It was so unexpected that I actually screamed when I saw her. "Sorry, I just didn't expect anyone to be in here. I thought I was the only one who knew about this place." She just smiled and shook her head. "I'm Jade, what's your name?"

She pushed her shiny red fringe behind her ear and what came out of her mouth froze me in my place. "My name is Lucy" She had an Irish accent. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, I was basically petrified. "I'm so sorry, are you okay? Jade? Look at me! Jade!" She took me in her arms, she was so warm. And she smelt so nice, I felt like I was melting. "There we go, without moving, and with those rigid muscles you were letting the cold get to ya." She started rubbing my back, it felt so nice. "Look, I know you must realise who I am. And I want to tell you about that bracelet I gave you. But I can't yet, you've got to learn to trust me before I can tell you anything."

"You smell like vanilla. That's my favourite ice cream flavour." I had no control over what I was saying. It was like I couldn't think, just talk. She giggled.

"Mine too." She held me at arms length, staring into my eyes. I could feel the emerald in her irises peering into my soul, I knew we were some how connected. The bright colour of her eyes, the shine in her hair, the vanilla scent on her neck, it was all settling deep into my heart.

Unfortunately for my self-esteem, I was still having trouble holding back my thoughts. "Well, I think I just discovered that I'm not straight." And then she let me rest my head on her shoulder. It felt too natural, like I'd known her for a life time. "Thank you. For saving me. You don't know this, but I hated you this morning. Because of my nightmares! They've been getting worse, last night he finished and left before you came to my rescue. I was so mad. I'm sorry, I know it was just a dream. I've been wearing the bracelet every day since I woke up. Except for today. I only took it off because of my anger. But, it changes the way people see me, doesn't it?"

"Yes," She was stroking my hair, it made me feel so at ease, "but that's all I can tell you about the bracelet for now. It won't be long until I can tell you everything, you're destined to trust me."

"Destiny's a lie." I sighed into her shoulder, it gave her goosebumps, I felt proud.

We spoke for hours, it turned dark and I hadn't noticed. Everything about Lucy made me feel whole, I knew that I wasn't alone any more. I didn't want false friendships, so I stopped wearing the bracelet around other people, but I kept it in my purse when I went out. I disconnected myself from all the popular kids. The only person who interested me any more was Lucy. She made everything better. Even my nightmares went away. My dreams were of her, the sunlight dancing in her fiery hair, illuminating her eyes, brightening her already blindingly beautiful smile. And the warmth I got through my body when her skin touched mine. I started sketching her, apparently my drawings were so good that I _had_ to join the art club. I only accepted because they could give me tips on how to draw more realistically. Obviously people realised I kept drawing the same red headed girl, and they started to ask who she was. I said she was a character I made up, the person I wish I was. I told them all about her, but pretended she was imaginary. They marvelled at her, like she was some sort of super hero. "She's smart and kind and beautiful and loyal and trustworthy and she is always there for her friends! In fact, she's kind of a hero... Or she would be if she were real. There was a near rape incident a few months ago, the man was stopped by a mysterious girl, I like to think that mysterious girl is similar to my Lucy. I wish she was real."

I was so glad she was real. At home, I started to draw her in underwear. I told myself that it was just trying to practise drawing the human body and that I would draw men too. And I did draw guys, but they were what my brain imagined Lucy to look like as a male. I even called him Lucius. But decided to change his name to Larry on account of being reminded of Harry Potter. I knew I couldn't hide the drawings from Lucy, she had a way of being cute and stealing my sketch books. She was okay with me drawing her, proud even. She'd always tell me that I flattered her and was too kind with my drawings. One time she said she was going to alter it to make it look uglier, I nearly cried. So she said she wouldn't, if I could prove that the drawings looked anything like her. I won by taking a photo of her posing like one of my drawings and then comparing the two images.

"Jade, your drawings are getting so amazing. I can't believe how good you are! You're better than any famous artist, I can tell you that. I've never seen more realistic artworks." She was flipping through the book and I could tell my cheeks burnt brighter with every page she turned. She glanced up and her face adapted this adorable, mischievous grin, she knew something embarrassing was coming up.

When she reached the page with her body covered only by underwear, she blushed. Her hair made it look more red, I couldn't stop myself from chuckling. She stared for a while, before saying "These are beautiful, Jade." Then she slowly put my sketch book down and looked me in the eyes. My heart felt like it stopped. Her eyes sparkled and my jaw dropped. She was absolutely gorgeous when she looked shy. She walked the few steps between us, closing the gap. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I could feel my heart start up again, it felt as though it was beating a million times a second. I held her back slowly, placing my hands on the back of her neck. Her face came awfully close to mine, her nose gently rubbed my cheek. I felt hazy, like I was in a dream that I would forget upon waking up. But before I knew it, her soft cherry red lips were against mine and time stopped. Everything was her sweet vanilla scent and her warm body against mine. The kiss felt like it would never end, but when it did, it felt as though it lasted a split second. She smiled and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too. But if this is going to work, you need to quit making my heart stop and then race and then stop and then race and the-" She kissed me again and the end of my sentence muffled into a sigh. I rested my forehead against hers, "Is this what true love feels like?"

"Kind of... This is what finding your soul mate feels like." Lucy wasn't making much sense, soul mates are a myth. "Jade, you need to believe me about this. I remember. We've fallen in love so many times and I don't always remember, sometimes you do. Every life time, we find each other. We have never failed to do so. The bracelet I gave you was crafted by a witch in our first life time, I gave it to you as a move of courtship. My name in that life time was Lucius Makara, I was a prince and you were a servant. But I loved you so. I had the witch make it so that when you wore it, everybody would adore you and then they wouldn't care if I married you because they wouldn't view you as the servant girl. You are always Jade Nitram, no matter what, you are always born as Jade Nitram. I alternate between male and female, sometimes I am Lucius Makara and sometimes I am Lucy Makara. I always find the bracelet and give it to you. It is destiny for us to be together."

"I don't know if I'm ready to believe that. But I do want to be with you. I guess it fits, I was even going to call the male drawings Lucius." I let go of her and picked up my sketch pad, opening to my body drawings.

"Huh, I didn't notice those, from what I can remember, that's basically what I looked like last time I was male. We usually have the same face, just different skin colour and hair colour. The eyes stay the same. Thank God, I don't know what I would do if you eyes kept changing. It's how I know for sure I've found you..."

"I love you, Miss Makara."

"I love you too, Miss Nitram."


End file.
